Condemn Thy Son
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Confrontation between Greed and Father as Greed is sealed away. Rated for language. No pairings. Edit Summ: I know Greed was not imprisoned in FMAB, but he is in this story because I can work better with Father then I can Dante.


**This is what happens when I have a napkin and a pen in a pizza parlor. I honestly don't know where it came from, but when you are sent a blessing, don't ask why it was sent.**

**This is set in the Brotherhood when Greed was imprisoned by Father 130 years ago. Dark fluff, I guess you could call it? If you squint really hard and tilt your head? No pairings sry.**

***Dislcaimer: I do not own Greed, Father, FMA or FMAB, any and all murchandice, ect.**

_**Condemn Thy Son**_

Greed was man-handled, kicking and cursing, into Fathers chamber by Sloth and Envy. They'd managed to subdue him long enough to chain his arms behind his back and bind them together from his elbows down. They forced him to kneel infront of the powerful being, close enough so that if he were to bow, his head would be at Fathers feet.

"Leave." The elder commanded, eyes never leaving the avaricious homunculus.

The other two left wihout a word, Envy making sure when he pivoted on his heel, he just happened to be standing on Greeds hand. Sharp teeth were barred as Greed growled, but otherwise stayed quiet. His old man was pissed this time and Greed doubted he could smooth talk his way out again.

"Why do you do these things?" Father asked the kneeling sin. " All of this defiance, idealism, recklessness, running off... Do you not see what troubles you burden yourself with? Do you enjoy making things difficult?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "Look, Pops, we both know you really don't give a damn what I do or what happens to me as long as I'm still your tool."

Father reached forward, petting the soft brown hair of the other. "That is not true, Greed. You are a part of me as I am a part of you. You are my son; I love you."

Greed stubbornly jurked his head away. "Bullshit, old man."

"Now, Greed, this is the same behavior that's gotten you into this mess in the first place." Father said levely, his hand going back to the homunculus' hair and fisting it.

The sin strained against the chains restricting his arms.

"Stop struggling. I don't want to have to reprimand you more then I already have to. Just take your punishment and be done with it."

Defiance burned in Greeds eyes. "Like hell! I'm done doing things your way- No, I'm done with you, period. I'm living for myself and my own ambitions!"

The golden haired being shook his head then roughly forced Greeds head down until it touched the floor, making him bow. "What am I going to do with you?"

Greed laughed, his broad back shaking. "What _can_ you do with me? Other than kill me, of course."

It was Fathers turn to laugh. "No, Greed. I won't kill you, that would be letting you off easy, and you wouldn't learn anything. Then what kind of father would that make me?"

The insatiable sin felt is ever present grin drop as a forboding chill raced up his back and hit him square in the back of the head. The grip on his hair tightened painfully as the seated male stood. The elder homunculus reached down with his free hand and squeezed the back of his sons thick neck like vise. He jurked the younger to his feet before letting go of his neck and slamming his hand into the sins chest. Greeds eyes widened as the heavy hand landed right between his pecs, right over his philosophers stone, and releasing pent up energy into his body before his vision went black.

When he woke up he was in an unfamilier dark chamber. He'd been restrained to a large stone slab suspended in the middle of the room. The chains held him crusafix-style, arms streatched wide, and the rest of his body ruler straight. There were transmuted, stone steps leading up to his position. And who, of course, was standing on those steps but his dear old man.

"Good to know you're awake. I'd hate to have left without explaining anything."

Greed scoffed. "Explain? Don't you mean 'rub in'?"

The blond frowned. "I had hoped this rebelious thing with you was just a phase and would pass. But I suppose I should have kept you on a shorter leash."

"There was nothing you could have done to keep me. You're my competition, I want everything, but so do you. There was no way I would have stood down from my own desires, _my own existance_, for you!" Greed shouted in anger, slited eyes glaring at his creator.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Greed, I really am. You were always one o my favorites." Father leaned in and pressed his lips to Greeds forhead in mock affection, making the sin thrash against his bonds. "When you're ready to be a good boy and behave, I might come back for you."

He walked down the transmuted steps, the stone crumbling behind him. Greed cursed and thrashed and yelled unil his throat was raw. What little light had been in the hellish abyss slowly seeped away with Fathers footsteps until there was only a small glow. Just before the chamber was sealed Fathers words hissed into the darkness.

"Remember, Greed, Father loves you."

**AU/Note: Hmm, I blame the mushrooms on the pizza for this... Either way I love Greed to death! Every time he dies I cry and curse at the tv/computer :(**

**Me: So, thanks for reading and-**

**Greed: R&R alright? Tell her how amazing I am and she should let me turn her basement into a bar, 'kay?**

**Me: Hey! Gimme back my computer!**

**Greed: No! Mine now! *runs**

**Me: GREED! *pursues**


End file.
